A New Adventure
by KingKaiju007
Summary: Naruto is sick of his own presence. Disgusted with himself he plans to leave, so that his village may live in peace. When a jutsu goes wrong he is transported to a new world, with new creatures, and a troll as his guide. The blond cant help but be excited about the new adventure that lays ahead.
1. Prologue: A New Adventure

**I'm really sorry for jumping around stories like this. New ideas just keep coming to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or WoW**

**XxX**

Naruto stared into the mirror, glaring at his reflection. The nine year old boy hated only one person, the one person who is causing his village heartache, and the one person that made his people lash out in anger. He hated the fact that this person could walk around with the consent of the Hokage himself. He hated the fact that this person was alive. Naruto slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering it and cutting his hand, but he didn't care he knew the Kyuubi would fix it up in no time.

Oh yes Naruto knew of the Kyuubi, ever since his early years of life. His first encounter with the beast ended with the boy being super charged with the demon's chakra and bloodlust. By the end of the day, multiple people had lost their lives to the child's rampage. It had taken several squads of ANBU to finally subdue him. They were lucky that the Toad Sage Jiraiya was there with a chakra suppression seal. When Naruto had come out of his blood rage he realized for the first time in his entire life that he hated someone.

After that day Hiruzen made the decision of placing Naruto in ANBU. He was obviously unstable, and with his new found abilities he would be a liability near lower ranked shinobi. From that day forward Naruto tried to kill the person who had garnered his hatred with all his might. Who is this person that Naruto hates so much, with every fiber of his being? The answer was so simple. He hated himself.

He hated himself for what he housed, for what he had done, for making his people remember their losses, and every day he was alive he brought more pain to the people he was sworn to protect. The blond found himself trying to commit suicide on multiple occasions; they were all fruitless though, as any damage was healed immediately by his stubborn Bijuu. He would then sigh, and begin the process of cleaning up any blood that was left from his attempt.

One night when Naruto was reading a scroll, a sudden realization hit him. It was so brilliantly simple! Since he could not end his life, maybe he could leave. Of course the blond would still be doing missions for Konoha, even if they didn't know it. He would leave, therefore ridding himself of the villager's lives and still protecting them. Two birds with one stone. Naruto walked into his room, observing several scrolls that were laid out on his bed. They contained clothes, food, weapons, and the essentials. The blond put on his ANBU gear, including a large black cloak, and tanto which he strapped to his back. Naruto checked then rechecked his supplies, and when he was satisfied he placed his kitsune mask over his face, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

The blond ANBU operative reappeared on the outskirts of the village. Naruto did a quick sweep with his senses, making sure that he was alone. When he didn't feel any other chakra signatures, the small assassin pulled out a scroll from his cloak. Naruto opened it before reading carefully; if his information was correct (and it always is) then this scroll had the means for a long distance shunshin. The range would be able to get him out of fire country in the blink of an eye.

Once he was content, Naruto began making the handsigns. Without thinking the blond had put too much chakra into the jutsu, making his whole body flush with an indescribable feeling. He felt himself falling before his eyes closed and unconsciousness took him.

**XxX**

Erlok was having a bad day. The troll scowled at his current predicament. He was currently tied to a post in the middle of a desert, his armor and weapons were taken from him. Why was he in this situation? The troll glared at the ground, he was the only one besides his leader Vol'jin to stand up to Garrosh's tyranny. The orc warchief had gone too far! He needed to be stopped. Unfortunately when the troll hunter had made his opinion known he had been incarcerated then sent into the desert along with a rather hotheaded orc.

Erlok sighed, before turning his head to the right to observe his fellow prisoner. The orc, Grug was his name? Grug was pulling at his ropes in a vain attempt to free himself, cursing audibly when he couldn't achieve his goal. After another minute of this the green skinned warrior huffed before going limp in irritation. Erlok turned his head to the left to see the rotted remains of a human, tied to the other post. He was beginning to smell as the sun glared down on them.

The troll chuckled lightly, getting the orc's attention, "What do you find amusing troll?" despite the rude way he put it Erlok replied nonetheless, "At least we aren't like him, aye mon?" Grug snorted before muttering under his breath. "I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't speak like I am not present." Erlok snapped his head to the left, forest green eyes met eerie yellow, "Uh sorry mon, didn't know ya were a forsaken, how didya get in this position?" The shirtless undead shook his head in annoyance, causing his thin purple hair to sway, "Apparently imbuing grunts with demonic energy is a crime." Grug glared at the undead, "You are one of those cowardly warlocks." The forsaken merely grinned at the orc, "Demon handler Sydneth, at your service."

The orc growled before turning his attention elsewhere. Erlok gave a respectable nod to the undead, many trolls practiced dark magic, or as they liked to call it, voodoo. The troll hunter turned his gaze to a very sharp looking rock in front of him. He cursed in zandali; it was just out of reach. Any further actions were put on hold as a white flash blinded them all. When the light died down a small humanoid form was crumpled up in a heap in front of them. At first glance it looked like a gnome, but upon closer inspection Erlok realized it was a small human child.

XxX

Naruto became intensely aware that his mask wasn't on his face; he kept his eyes closed and stretched out his senses. He felt the rough gritty sand beneath him, and he could hear slow breaths being released to his right. As he was about to sit up a strange voice spoke up, it was laced with an unknown accent, "Aye mon, are you alright?" The voice was berated by another one, this voice was gruff and angry, "Have you lost your mind troll!? That's a human!"

Now Naruto was curious, the boy sat up and turned his head towards the voices before opening his eyes. The blond couldn't stop his eyes from widening at the site before him. Three creatures looked at him with mixed expressions, one of anger, another of expectance, and one of boredom. The tallest of the creatures, this one sporting an impressive pair of tusks, called out to him, "Aye mon, do ya mind gettin us outta here?"

Naruto calmly walked up to them, before pulling out his tanto and pointing it at them, "Tell me what I want to know first." The angry one seemed to grow furious, "Who do you think you are you insolent whelp?!" The blond boy placed the blade lazily on the furious creature's shoulder, "I'm your key to freedom, demon." The creature seemed to sputter in anger at being labeled as such and Naruto didn't miss the quiet chuckle that came from the corpse.

Erlok eyed the boy for a second, before smiling broadly, "What do ya want to know mon?" The boy seemed surprised at his willingness to comply, before his face went impassive once more. "What are you, were am I, and why are you here?" Erlok nodded slowly at the questions, "In order, I am a troll, he is an orc and he is an undead." Erlok nodded to his fellow captives as he gave their race, and then their names. "We are currently in Durotar, not too far away from Sen'jin village actually, and da reason we are here is because we stood up to our tyrant of a leader."

The blonde nodded at the troll's words, before making a decision. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." With a slash of his tanto the troll slumped to the ground, rubbing his now freed wrists. Next he cut down Grug, who gave a grunt as thanks. Naruto then turned his attention to the undead; the blond grimaced as he took in Sydneth's condition. It was obvious that the undead had been there for quite a while, as the rope that was binding him was digging deeply into his flesh, not that he minded.

"Hold still zombie-san." Sydneth glared at the boy, "I am no zombie child, being such would imply that I have no will of my own, and as you can see I do, for I am forsaken." Naruto gave a quiet apology for insulting the undead, before carefully cutting the ropes that dug into Sydneth's skin. Once they were all free, the horde members stood and stretched their limbs. A loud growl tore through the silence, everyone looked at Grug. The orc absently scratched his cheek, "You wouldn't happen to have any food with you, boy?"

Naruto wordlessly pulled out a scroll, before sending chakra into it. A poof of smoke later and three bentos were in his arms. Erlok and Grug took the food with grins of approval, Sydneth shook his head, "I haven't eaten anything in years, and I don't plan on starting now." As the orc and troll sat down, they eyed the food curiously. Erlok took I tentative bite into an eggroll before quickly gobbling the rest of it down. Grug being a bit selective but still hungry picked at his food with an apprehensive look.

Naruto observed the horde members curiously; he was a bit disappointed with how the jutsu turned out. He was obviously in a foreign world. The blond sighed, perhaps that was for the best. At least here he couldn't hurt his village. As the blond was lost in thought he failed to notice the strange look the forsaken warlock kept sending him.

**XxX**

**And done, please review! Feedback is much appreciated!**

**BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Trolls

**Thank you for the reviews! Let us continue this adventure.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or WoW**

**XxX**

As the group walked through the desert Naruto glanced over at Erlok, "What's our plan?" The troll rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Well first we need to report to my leader Vol'jin. We are all enemies of Garrosh's horde now. My plan was to go to the Eastern Kingdoms until things cooled off." Grug snorted in disapproval, "While I would rather stay and fight, I am no fool. Know this troll; I only follow you because it is the only path available to me at the moment." Erlok nodded, before turning his gaze to Sydneth. "I have nothing better to do so why not."

Naruto looked up as the troll placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry mon, but we need to act as if you're our prisoner, don't ya worry though, Vol'jin is trustworthy." Naruto narrowed his eyes but nodded nonetheless. After a few more minutes of walking a small village could be seen not too far away, this is when Naruto handed his tanto over to the troll. Erlok then grabbed the back of the blonde's collar, not applying any kind of force until two troll's approached them.

"What be ya business here mon?" Erlok put on an uncharacteristic scowl, "I found this pinkskin snooping around da shoreline; Vol'jin will want to know of this." The two guards glared at Naruto, before one of them reached out towards the blond human, "I will escort the spy to him." Erlok roughly pulled Naruto out of his reach, "Nah mon, I found him, I will deliver him." The two guards nodded reluctantly, before stepping aside and letting them pass.

As they walked past the buildings several things caught Naruto's eye, large reptiles that gave short chortles, and a troll that was hunched over a cauldron. He was wearing some kind of mask as he poured in some random liquids. As the troll looked up he gave them a thumbs up before going back to work. As the group made it to the beach, Erlok talked to the boat handler, acquiring the necessary transportation to get to the Echo Isles.

Sydneth took the front, Erlok and Naruto took the middle and Grug sat at the back. The troll hunter picked up a paddle and dipped it into the blue waters, propelling them slowly towards the islands. As they got closer, Naruto could pick up the sounds of drums and laughter. Erlok seemed to perk up as the sound reached his pointy ears, even Grug and Sydneth seemed to be in a lighter mood, now that they were in friendly territory. As the boat dug into the sand, the trio of hordies and one human hopped out and made their way to the center of the island. It seemed the trolls were celebrating, what exactly, Naruto didn't know. The tall beings were feasting and dancing around bonfires.

The nine year old observed the hut they were approaching warily, for it had two large guards at the entrance. They seemed to be only there for decoration as they allowed the party in without a second glance. Anyone would think this was reckless and stupid, not Naruto though. If the guards were so lax this could mean they had the utmost surety that their leader could handle himself. Of course this raised several red flags for the young shinobi.

They entered the hut and saw a very large troll with a red mane, sitting in front of a fire. He must have heard them come in as he stood and turned around, truly showing how big he was. He stood a good two heads taller than Erlok! Said troll kneeled before his leader, Grug gave a stiff nod, and Sydneth bowed. Not sure what to do Naruto stood still awkwardly. Vol'jin eyed them with cold calculative eyes, before a small smile stretched at his lips. "Who you be, young pinkskin?"

His question held no malice, just genuine curiosity. This surprised Naruto, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, your uhhh highness." The blond said the last part lamely. The large troll let out a barking laugh, before he sat back down on his mat, motioning for the group to do so as well. Once everybody was comfortable Vol'jin initiated the conversation, "I have no need for such titles mon. Now what brings ya to the Echo Isles?" He addressed the question to everybody.

The explanation took a few minutes, and even longer as Naruto told his story (some of it anyway), but at the end everybody had new respect for the human child. Erlok bowed his head towards Vol'jin, "We humbly ask that ya help us, Vol'jin Shadow Hunter." The troll leader listened to each of their stories, even though most present didn't divulge all of their past, and smiled warmly at them, "I will do what I can, but in the meantime, please stay and celebrate with us our most recent victory over the Naga. I will arrange rooms for you tonight."

Grug scratched his chest, "Do you mind if we get some clothes?" The large troll shook his head, before sending a soldier to go pick up some clothing. As the trio left, Vol'jin called out to Naruto; the blond stopped and turned around. The troll leader walked over to him, "My people are very wary of humans, mon. Their worries will be put to rest if they see me accompanying ya. I can also give you a tour of the Island, if ya wish." Naruto nodded in acceptance, and he found himself curious about these beings history, and culture.

Naruto was a bit put off by the troll's size though; hell the blond wasn't even up to Vol'jin's waist. As they walked, many trolls greeted Vol'jin respectively, and eyed Naruto curiously, before turning their attention back onto the celebration. As they walked Naruto would ask questions that the troll leader was all too happy to answer, as the Darkspear were a proud people.

Later that night Naruto found himself in a small comforting room inside Vol'jin's hut. The only thing separating the room from the hallway was a cloth flap that parted in the middle. Naruto shrugged off his cloak, and unclasped his tanto and armor. Now in his black under clothing, the blond laid all of his scrolls in front of him, doing a supply check. He had enough weapons to supply a small army, and his money was useless here. Naruto sighed before lying down on the bed mat, falling into an uneasy sleep.

Naruto opened his eyes to see the large cage that housed the nine tails in front of him. Two blood red eyes peered down at him, "Why am I here Kurama?" During one of Naruto's encounters with the demon, he had deemed Naruto worthy enough to know his name. The beast lowered his head to the blond ANBU's level, **"I was the one that overloaded your system with chakra, resulting in our current predicament." **Naruto scowled, "I figured as much, why?"

The Kyuubi's eyes seemed to soften as he looked at the broken child before him, **"Because kit, that place was killing you, killing us. If we had stayed, your life would have ended soon after. I couldn't let that happen." **This took Naruto by surprise, before he growled, "Why do you care, aren't you supposed to be this massive hate filled monstrosity, with no morals?! You're a giant manifestation of hatred, with no remorse! So why would you care about some kid with issues?!"

The Kyuubi closed its eyes, **"The seal your Yondaime used is slowly merging our personalities together to form a complete equilibrium between us. Since this is happening I began to feel…compassion, sadness, and…pain." **Naruto was surprised again when I large red tear trickled from the demon's closed eye, **"It hurts kit…so much." **It occurred to the blond that this age old entity had not felt emotional pain until now.

The Kyuubi opened its eyes when he felt a hand on his snout, Naruto had walked through the gate and was now doing his best to comfort the giant fox. Despite his pride, Kurama leaned into it slightly, appreciating the gesture. Naruto hugged the demon's muzzle, leaning his cheek into the beast's soft fur. After a minute of this the kitsune took a deep breath, **"Thank you…Naruto."**

The blond woke up early the next morning, before placing all of his gear on. As his tanto was fastened on his back, the blond walked out of the room. Seeing his companions conversing with the troll leader, the young shinobi nodded to them in greeting. Vol'jin smiled at them, "Now that ya all be here we can proceed. I recommend finding a boat that will take ya to Booty Bay. From there it is your choice on how to proceed."

The group agreed with the plan, and they were confident they could handle any obstacles. Vol'jin had given the three hordies new gear. Erlok was wearing leather armor with a bow and quiver slung on his back. Sydneth had on some old black robes, with a hood and a staff in his hands. Grug was equipped with some chainmail, and he had a large battle axe strapped to his back. Each had a pack to carry supplies.

They each gave their thanks to the Shadow Hunter and said their goodbyes, before taking a boat back to Sen'jin village. As they stepped out onto the sand they heard yelling and the sounds of things breaking. Erlok motioned for them to lower their heads. The group hid behind a nearby building and peeked out. Grug growled in anger, "Korkron enforcers; Garrosh's lapdogs."

Naruto observed the heavily armored orcs with disdain; they had knocked over one of the villagers. "WHERE ARE THEY? We know you're hiding them!" A female troll approached them, raising her hands to placate the warriors, "We don't know what ya be talkin about mon." The Korkron nearest to her backhanded the female across the face.

Naruto reached for his tanto, only to pause as he heard a "thwip" and watched as an arrow buried itself into the neck of one of the orcs. The blond looked to his side, Erlok had his bow drawn, and had an absolutely furious look on his face. Grug roared as he pulled his axe from his back and ran into the confusion. The four Korkron who had watched their comrade fall hefted their weapons to fend of the attackers. Naruto observed them; it was obvious they were trained.

Grug locked axes with one of them, quickly overpowering his opponent. Two more came in to flank him, one dropped from an arrow through the eye, and the other was encompassed in flame, courtesy of Sydneth. Grug won the power struggle, pushing his enemy back, before bringing his axe down on the soldier's head. The last enforcer backed up in fear, before she could run away a kunai found its way in her chest, causing her to fall to the ground in a lifeless heap. Grug sent a grin of approval to the young shinobi. Sydneth quickly burned the bodies with a flick of his wrist. Erlok kneeled down to help the troll woman to her feet. She gave the hunter a grateful smile, before going about calming down the rest of the populace.

Sydneth leaned on his staff, "We should depart as soon as possible; no doubt there are more on the way." They nodded before setting off towards the south, apparently Grug knew of a pathway that would lead them to the Barrens without getting them to close to Orgrimmar. It required them to trek through the mountains that divided Durotar and The Barrens. It would take time and effort but it would be far safer than walking across the bridge near the orc capital.

XxX

Naruto looked at the strange map once more, before turning his attention to the campsite. After walking for hours the group had found a flat area on the trail, and since it was getting late they set up the tents. Erlok was by the fire, stirring a broth with a wooden ladle. Grug was off to the side, sitting on a rock and sharpening his axe, and Sydneth was reading a book he had bought from one of the shops in Sen'jin village.

All in all it was a comforting silence, and Naruto allowed his mind to drift. He was in a completely new world; no one here knew what was inside of him so they couldn't hate him. The blond smiled, he was happy despite the circumstances. He also found himself becoming excited at the thought of exploring this rich new world and perhaps he now had some friends to share with that adventure. A new adventure.

**XxX**

**We are done! I will be working on the next chapter as soon as possible, but until then please review.**

**The main reason I'm ending this chapter so shortly is because I need to study my WoW lore more so I don't mess anything up!**

**BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Crusade

**Sorry, a mix of procrastination and school kept me away from this story.**

**Disclaimer still applies.**

**XxX**

Many things didn't belong to him. The blood on his hands for example, or the sadistic grin stretched across his face. Naruto laughed cruelly when a woman ran to the body of her child, his red eyes danced with blood thirst. The blond boy raised a clawed hand, ready to spill more blood. Several bodies lay around the field, some of them wearing animal masks and others were wearing plain everyday clothes, but the one thing they had in common was the horrified expression on their lifeless faces.

"NARUTO!"

The blond woke up with a gasp, before looking at who woke him up. Erlok stood over him, a slight worried expression marred his exotic features, "You all right, mon? It sounded like you were havin a pretty bad dream." Naruto nodded absentmindedly as he looked out the window of his room, seeing the dark blue waters of the sea splash against the ship. A couple days ago and the group had made it to a small goblin settlement. There they boarded a ship heading for the eastern kingdoms.

According to the captain they would arrive in Booty Bay tomorrow, much to the relief of Erlok who was surprisingly prone to sea sickness. The troll sat down at his bedside, his head tilted in curiosity, "Do ya wanna talk about it?"

Naruto mulled over the idea in his head, he had been roaming with the group of hordies for about two weeks now, and if he were to travel with them they should know of his burden, "Tell me Erlok, do know what a demon is?"

The troll's eyes seemed to harden, before he subconsciously ran one of his fingers down a scar on his face, "All too well mon. I was a part of the first wave to intercept the Burning Legion in Hellfire Peninsula." The troll grinned bitterly, "So yeah I know what a demon is, why do ya wanna know?"

Naruto had heard of this Burning Legion before, but only in passing. The only thing he really knew about them was that they were a very hostile army of demons. Whenever the subject was brought up he could feel the Kyuubi's intrigue within the seal. Naruto sighed before telling the blue skinned being his life story, it didn't take long since there wasn't much to tell. When he finished Naruto kept his eyes to the floor, expecting a negative reaction from the troll.

Erlok ran a hand through his scruffy blue hair, "Well…I suppose this demon of yours will come in handy in the coming days mon."

Naruto looked up in confusion, "You do not hate me?"

The troll shook his head, a chuckle escaping his lips, "Nah mon, that's like saying I hate Syd for being a demon handler. We are friends Naruto, it's downright impossible for me to hate ya. Hell mon, even Grug has warmed up to ya, if only slightly."

Naruto smiled up at his blue companion, gratitude clearly shone in his blue eyes. The blond boy could only hope his other two friends would handle it just as well.

Erlok glanced out the window, and noticing that it was still dark outside, "We should head back ta bed; the sooner we get off this thing the better." As he said this a large wave hit the ship, causing it to rock violently. The troll trudged over to his bed, his face a few shades greener than before.

XxX

Naruto woke up before the sun rose the next morning. He quickly got dressed, grabbed all of his gear, and headed outside. The blond placed his hands on the railing as he gazed out at the sea. Naruto's thoughts turned to the future and what it might hold for him and his companions. Would he be able to live a normal life here? The sound of approaching footsteps broke him out of his musings.

"The group is ready; we should be at Booty Bay within the hour." Sydneth stood beside the boy, leaning on his staff. The undead turned his yellow eyes to the nine year old, regarding him silently before walking away.

(About an hour later)

Naruto looked at the large statue in silent awe, before turning his eyes to the port city of Booty Bay. Even from the ship he could tell it was a lively city, filled with all sorts of characters. The blond boy stood beside his friends as the ship began to slow down. Grug smiled at the thought of a local tavern, Syd seemed indifferent as usual, and Erlok kept sending longing glances to the forest that no doubt took up miles of the area.

When the ship finally stopped the group stepped off, this is when Sydneth finally spoke, "We should grab our supplies and go. The Undercity is north of here; I think we should go there."

Grug grumbled in annoyance, but nodded anyway. Even he could see the logic in the plan. Booty Bay was a neutral zone, while the Undercity was strictly Horde. It would definitely be safer. Erlok nodded in agreement, "Alright mon, all of you meet back here in two hours. You can tag along with me if ya want Naruto."

The nine year old followed the troll into the city, observing his surroundings with curiosity. Naruto observed adventurers, rogues, and pirates. All of different races and genders. Most ignored his curious stares, but some returned the look, wondering why a child was in a place like this, and with a troll no less.

The duo turned their attention to one of the buildings ahead of them, as the sounds of yells and breaking glass were emanating from the establishment. Both witnessed a large ogre throw a young blood elf female from the door. She landed in front of them, her face bloody and bruised. A gnome walked out, munching on a cigar, "AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE THE MONEY YOU OWE US!"

The ogre sent the young elf a glare before following his boss back into the building. Erlok kneeled next to the blood elf, "Uh do ya need any help mon?"

The blood elf looked up and tried to smile, showing her blood stained teeth, "That would be much appreciated mister…"

The troll helped the girl to her feet, "I'm Erlok and this here is Naruto, who you be?" Naruto waved awkwardly when the woman sent him a smile and a wave. She didn't seem all that upset about her current predicament.

"My name's Valisa! Adventuring mage at your service!" Valisa dusted off her robes, before wiping the blood off her face with a cloth.

Erlok looked back towards the building Valisa was thrown from with a frown, "What was that about?"

The blood elf looked over her shoulder, before shrugging, "Eh, they say I owe them for a past deal. I don't have the cash to pay up though so I'll probably be hunted down and killed." She didn't seem at all that worried.

Naruto looked up at the bubbly woman with a thoughtful look, "Would you like to join our group, we are heading to Undercity in about an hour."

The blood elf smiled brightly, "Sure! It's not like I have a bunch of thugs after me!"

XxX

Grug face palmed, why was he in this position? Stuck walking through a dark forest with a very talkative blood elf was not what he had in mind when he agreed to follow Erlok. Sydneth seemed to take it all in stride though, damnable undead. The end of the world wouldn't surprise him. The group had been traveling on foot through the Eastern Kingdoms until they finally made it to the outskirts of Tirisfal Glades. Naruto observed the dark forest with a feeling of unease, his fingers playing with his kunai pouch.

Sydneth's mood seemed to brighten with each step they took, bringing them closer to the ruins of Lordaeron. Erlok did his best to keep up with Valisa's conversation but ultimately just ended up nodding every few moments, trying to look like he was paying attention. Naruto's ear twitched as he heard the sound of a twig snapping.

He abruptly stopped, causing the group to halt as well. Grug hefted his axe, before stepping closer to Naruto, "What is it?"

"We are not alone."

Suddenly several golden hammers fell from the sky, slamming into their skulls, effectively knocking them unconscious. After a moment several soldiers wearing red and white armor stepped onto the road, "Tie them up and strip them of their weapons, General Higheborne will want to know of this." The men and women of the Scarlet Crusade dragged their prisoners through the dark forests of Tirisfal Glades, sadistic grins plastered on their faces.

XxX

Naruto woke up, feeling someone tugging on his arms, dragging him through the mud. He opened his eyes, before blinking a few times to clear his blurry vision. The blond quickly looked around, several men and women were dragging him and his companions through a camp of some kind. From the looks of it he was the first to wake from his forced slumber. From what he could see and hear the camp was really large. The sound of banging metal, and shouts permeated the air.

They suddenly stopped and a voice called out from behind him.

"What is this, a couple new additions?" The voice was female, and it held the authority of someone important.

"Yes commander! We found this scum walking the trail. No doubt heading to that cursed city!"

"Heheh, throw them in with the rest of the pri…" The voice stopped before the sound of metal boots smashing mud got ever closer to Naruto. A woman covered from the neck down in armor stepped into his vision, looking down at him in curiosity.

"What is this, a human boy among monsters? Why is this child tied up?" She turned accusing eyes to her men, who sent fearful glances to each other.

"Sir! This mongrel was traveling with the beasts, willingly."

The woman kneeled in front of Naruto, her eyes narrowing, "Is this true, boy?"

Naruto growled at her, his teeth sharper than usual, "What's it to you, wench?!"

An armored fist crashed into the blonde's cheek, causing blood to dribble from his mouth. The woman looked downright livid, her face twisted into a scowl, "That is Commander Lora Westone Higheborne to YOU, rat! Take them away!"

As the group was pulled through the camp Naruto noticed the many iron cages littered around the encampment, inside them were various non-human races. Some of them were even Alliance races. They stopped once more, and Naruto was tossed into a pit that was surrounded by wooden spikes. None of his companions followed after him.

Something shifted to his right, causing the blond to turn towards the sound. Several prisoners were sitting around the edges of the pit, covered in mud, and wearing torn rags. A dwarf male looked at him with pity, "Those monsters! Have they no remorse? What's yer name lad?"

Naruto sat up and leaned against the muddy wall, adjacent to the dwarf, "Naruto Uzumaki, if I may be so bold, who are these people and what do they want?"

An orc female that was sitting beside him chuckled contemptuously, "They are the men and women of the Scarlet Crusade and their only purpose in life to purge the world of evil!" She said this sarcastically, obviously harboring no love for their cause.

"Aye the she-orc is correct lad, we are here simply because we are not human, and now we wait as one by one we are taken from these prisons and dragged off to be tortured and killed. Why are you here lad, you look human enough."

Naruto looked up at the cloudy sky, "I was traveling with my friends, an orc, troll, undead, and blood elf. That and I called their leader a wench."

The prisoners laughed quietly at this, a large panda like being smiled broadly at the little blond, "Ahaha! Yes that will get you thrown in here young one. Although these people's ideals are lost on me, it doesn't take a genius to tell these individuals are remorseless rabid dogs that need to be put DOWN!" The last part was said with no small amount of venom.

A goblin turned depressed eyes to the stormy sky, "We won't get that chance, we're all gunna die."

Naruto sat in a cross legged position, his eyes closed as he concentrated. He focused chakra into his wrists, molding it into a thin blade. This took years to perfect under the harsh training of the ANBU captain Tora. Taking even breaths, Naruto began to move the chakra blade back and forth. It was slow going but eventually the blond smiled as he heard a satisfying snap.

Naruto stood up, his bindings falling from his wrists. The prisoners looked at him in surprise. The blond boy turned his gaze to each and every one of them, "I will come back for you, I promise."

The dwarf sputtered in doubt, "That wall is far too slick for ye, lad! You'll never make it up there."

The ex-ANBU let a genuine smile break his stoic face, before jumping way higher than humanly possible. Naruto landed outside the pit, causing several guards to shout in surprise before charging him. The blond grit his teeth, far too many. The boy was strong, but he still couldn't fell an entire army by himself. He needed help.

The whiskered blond shot through the camp, causing more and more crusaders to chase after him. As he neared the edge of the camp, several arrows entered his back. Naruto coughed up blood, before turning around. He focused his chakra into a swirling sphere in his palm, until it was the size of an ogre's belly. He sent a bloody grin to his pursuers, "RASENGAN!"

He smashed the swirling sphere of destruction into the ground. The earth cracked underneath the force of the attack knocking the soldiers onto their backsides, effectively buying him enough time to run into the woods. The crusaders quickly gathered their bearings before giving chase.

The blond shinobi weaved around trees in a blind rush, fighting the urge to stop and rest. As he ran his vision swam and darkened, he burst through the thicket and stumbled into a clearing. He needed to stop, he had to stop.

Naruto weakly coughed as he hit the ground, the arrows were poisoned and Kurama was working overtime to combat the substance. The giant kitsune glared at nothing in particular, before turning shamed eyes to the floor of his cell, **"Kit…If you want to survive, we will need to do THAT."**

The blond grit his teeth, his fingers digging into the dirt. Memories of the last time he used his tenant's chakra flashing before his eyes. NO! He refused to be the monster he knew he was but…he had to if he wanted to live. Tears of frustration poured onto his cheeks, before he gave a hesitant nod. Almost instantly red energy poured into his body, pushing out the arrows in his back and filling his limbs with renewed vitality. The boy rose slowly, his eyes still closed as crimson chakra swirled around his form.

The scarlet crusaders charged into the clearing, weapons held high. They stopped and eyed the blond cautiously, whispers of doubt floated around the soldiers. A woman of their group sneered at their cowardice, "It is but a single child, watch!"

She charged, raising her blade with a yell. She was fast approaching, yet Naruto stayed as still as a statue. The female warrior brought her sword down with enough force to rend steel. The blade dug into the boy's left shoulder. Blood dripped down his arm, making the crusader grin. She pulled at her sword, frowning when it wouldn't budge. Naruto finally moved, he raised his right arm slowly before gripping the weapon tightly.

"**That wasn't very nice." **The child's voice was far deeper than humanly possible, and it reverberated throughout the clearing, causing shivers to crawl up the crusader's spines. The child's eyes opened slowly to reveal two pools of blood, a large painful grin stretched across his face, causing blood to seep from torn cheeks. The blonde's teeth were sharper than any blade.

Kurama grinned at the mortals around him, his grip tightened around the sword, and his eyes moved to look at the woman, his head did not move. Faster than the eye could see the possessed blonde's hand slid down the sword broke through the guard and grasped the woman's throat with clawed fingers. She coughed as she was slowly lifted off the ground.

The Kyuubi sneered, **"WEAK!" **With a twitch of Naruto's wrist the crusader's head twisted at an odd angle. He dropped the corpse before sliding the sword out of his shoulder and throwing it out of the clearing. He turned his crimson eyes onto the remaining dogs, **"You're all going to die."**

The demonic blond disappeared then reappeared behind another warrior, before thrusting his fist through the man's back. Kurama ripped his arm out of the man, before a tendril of red chakra flew out of his back and wrapped around another soldier's face, burning it to a crisp with its acidic properties. With a roar the remaining crusaders charged, intent on killing this monster.

The grin left the kitsune's face as he tore apart his foes, leaving a grim expression in its place. A man charged at the blond, a war hammer in his hands. Kurama sent a kick to the man's knee, causing it to bend the opposite direction with the sound of cracking bones. The man fell onto his back with a cry of pain. The wounded crusader looked up to see the monster rip a comrade in half by the waist.

The Kyuubi walked towards the fallen soldier, blood soaking his form. The blond lifted the wounded man by his head, causing the crusader to wheeze in pain. Kurama tilted his head, before running his thumbs over the man's cheeks, sliding them up until they hovered over the man's terrified eyes. The possessed blond dug his thumbs into the man's eyes, piercing everything with his razor sharp talons.

Kurama dropped the body, before walking away from the carnage. He sat down on his knees making sure the blonde's back was facing the massacre, before he slumped forward, relinquishing his control. The demon was muttering apologies under his breath as he did so.

XxX

**And done! I hope this is satisfactory! A quick shout out to plums, how is this? Better I hope.**

**As for some questions that need answering. This takes story takes place at the end of MoP. Of course my own events will be integrated with the normal story line.**

**This chapter has been edited!**

**BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 3: Snuffing the Flame

**All right, time to clear some things up. This takes place at the END of MoP. This means Garrosh is in Orgrimar and the waiting rebellion will soon strike. Our heroes will take no part in this, but they will be a part in Warlords of Draenor. I am going to lengthen the time frame between the two expansions to several years. This will allow Naruto to grow up in Azeroth. And yes I know Kurama is a mass of sentient chakra. I like him better as a demon though, simple as that.**

**Also Hiccup wasn't well received. Understandable but you can't blame a guy for experimenting right? Any way he will leave in the manner he came.**

**Disclaimer still applies!**

**XxX**

Naruto let out a shaky breath, before standing up slowly. His head was pounding away, causing him to stumble slightly. He inhaled quickly as he saw the carnage he had wrought, he lifted shaky hands to his face, only to stop and stare blankly at the blood that coated them. The sound of distant yells broke him from his daze.

He ran into the forest, praying to any deity that may be listening that he was going the right way. He could feel several crusaders still giving chase. Naruto picked up speed when he saw a break in the tree line, before jumping head first out of the forest and rolling down a grassy hill. The blond came to an abrupt stop at the bottom of the hill.

He was lying still beside a cobblestone road, his breathing shallow. He could vaguely hear the sound of heavy footfalls approaching, but he was too exhausted to look around. The footsteps stopped a few inches away from the small ninja.

"Don't worry little one, rest now." The voice was deep and comforting.

Naruto's vision blackened. The blond boy awoke in his mindscape; the Kyuubi was sitting in his cage with a shame filled look on his face. Naruto walked through the giant golden bars, before taking a seat on one of the kitsune's huge paws, "Are you all right?"

Kurama avoided the blonde's gaze, **"I am sorry, I know you vowed to never allow me control ever again."**

Naruto laid back, placing his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes, "I don't blame you Kurama, one of these days I will come to terms with using your chakra. How are feeling, is the seal still affecting you?"

The giant fox laid his head down beside Naruto, keeping one of his eyes level with the small ninja, **"Yes, but I am handling it far better than I was a few days ago…thank you for asking."** The large chakra construct added the last part as an afterthought.

Naruto smiled slightly before patting the Kyuubi's paw. He could feel himself being tugged back into reality, "Let's see who rescued me this time."

Naruto woke up slowly, feeling the soft bed underneath him. The blond shuddered as the smell of damp metal and death entered his nose.

"You'll get used to the smell little one."

Naruto looked to the entrance of the room to see a large bovine creature, covered in plate armor; a large axe was strapped to his back. From what Naruto could remember of Erlok's lessons on Azeroth this was a tauren, a large nomadic race that resembled bulls. The blond bowed his head in respect, "Are you the one I have to thank for picking me off the street and caring for me?"

The tauren chuckled deeply, before sitting beside the bed, "Yes little one, I found you on the side of the road on my way to Undercity. I am Sunwalker Gularok; you can call me Gul if you wish." (Ghoul)

Naruto then remembered why he was there, "Are we in the city now?"

Gularok nodded, his long black braids swaying with the movement, "Yes, is there a reason for you being here?"

Naruto swung his legs from the bed and stood, his wounds completely healed, "I need to speak with Lady Sylvanas. It's urgent!"

The paladin placed a large hand on the blonde's shoulder, "She left for Kalimdor a couple days ago, taking several scores of forsaken with her, why do you need to speak with the Banshee Queen little one?"

Naruto looked to the stone floor, letting his worry show, "My friends were taken captive by a large group of Scarlet Crusaders. I was as well but I escaped."

Gul's eyes widened, before hardening, "How large?"

The blond brought his eyes up and looked the tauren in the eye, "A couple thousand at most."

Gularok's eyes widened once more, before he stood and stormed out of the room, Naruto ran after him, trying to keep up. The tauren was mumbling to himself in disbelief, "I knew it! Where did they get a force so large?!"

The tauren Sunwalker pushed passed the occupants of the city; Naruto was following behind him closely, ignoring the confused glares that were sent his way. "Gul, where are we going?" The tauren stopped before sending a guilty glance to the child.

"I am sorry little one; I did not know you had followed me." The paladin picked up the small ninja and placed him on his armored shoulder, "We are going to raise the alarm, I fear this force of bigots will try to take back the ruins of Lordaeron."

The tauren came up to a set of large wooden doors before promptly kicking them down, revealing a round table. Several Undead sat in chairs around it. Their heads swiveled to the doors, "What is the meaning of this intrusion?!" A forsaken female asked in anger.

"Forces of over two thousand Scarlet Crusaders are preparing to attack the Undercity." His voice held no doubt, and carried a tone of severity that had the undead standing.

"We trust your word Sunwalker, but a force of so many under our noses is preposterous! The Crusade was crushed long ago." They all nodded to themselves confidently.

Gularok placed Naruto on the table; the blond did his best to keep his dignity, even though he was being tossed around like a toy, "This child has seen them himself. He was their prisoner."

A forsaken male scoffed mockingly, "You would believe this HUMAN child! We will not have what soldiers we possess move around by the whims of a boy!" The forsaken chuckled, but were quickly shut up when Gul's axe connected with the floor.

"You will prepare this city's defenses! If you don't innocent lives will be lost! If I am wrong the dark lady can have my head!" When he was done the undead stared at him with wide yellow eyes, before shaking out of their stupor and leaving the room quickly.

Naruto stared at the paladin his eyes narrowed, "Why do you trust my word so vehemently?"

The tauren sighed as he placed his axe back on his back, "Because little one, the light guides my hand, and the last time I strayed from its path…bad things happened. Come now we need to make a plan."

XxX

Erlok sighed for what seemed the hundredth time. He had woken up in a mud pit surrounded by other races in the same situation as him. He looked at the rotten bread in his hands, before looking over to his side. Grug was sitting beside him, strangely silent compared to his usual hotheadedness. The orc looked up as rain began to fall from the sky, "Out of all the trials I've faced, all the monsters I've killed, this is how it ends. Starving in a hole, waiting to be dragged out, only to be tortured then killed."

Erlok turned worried eyes to his friend, who seemed to have given up, "Don't worry mon, we'll get out of this somehow. We always do."

Sydneth and Valisa had been dragged off to a different pit somewhere in the camp. The troll prayed that they were ok.

XxX (Two days later)

Commander Lora Higheborne sat atop her armored stallion, a helmet covering her features. She grinned at the quantity of soldiers before her. HER army! She was going to purge the once great city of its undead infestation, "CRUSADERS!" her voice carried over the rain as it fell down upon the armored men and women. They stood at attention, waiting to carry out their commander's will, "WE MARCH TO THE RUINS OF LORDAERON! WE WILL SLAY ALL OF THE NON HUMAN FILTH THAT RESIDES THERE! TODAY OUR HOLY WORK WILL BE RECOGNIZED BY THIS AILING WORLD AS WE CURE ITS DISEASE!"

Two thousand voices permeated the air, followed by the sound of heavy footfalls and the clanking of armor.

XxX

Naruto kept his long strides as he followed a sprinting Gularok; they were being followed by ten undead soldiers who had volunteered for the mission. The blond had to show Gularok he was capable of handling himself in order to play a part in the mission to save his friends which involved revealing a small tidbit of his abilities. They were going to sneak around the Crusaders, head for the camp, free the prisoners, arm them, and then attack the distracted enemy from behind. A solid plan that Naruto had confidence in.

They could hear the stomping of iron feet as they sprinted through the forest. They stopped at the outskirts of the camp. Gul observed the camp carefully, from what the group could see there were not that many guards. About fifty in total, nothing they couldn't handle as long as they stayed to the shadows.

Of course tauren were never good at stealth, Gul turned to the group under his command, "Three of you come with me, and the rest will enter the camp and free the prisoners. We will distract them."

Naruto and the remaining forsaken nodded in understanding. The Sunwalker and the undead that would help him left, several moments later and the sounds of battle could be heard. Naruto and the seven forsaken moved into the encampment silently.

XxX

Erlok jumped slightly when several ropes were let down into the pit he was in. The troll quickly shook Grug awake before helping the weaker prisoners up the ropes. As the troll and orc were pulled up to the top, they were greeted by a familiar face. Naruto smiled slightly at them. Erlok and Grug got to their feet and looked at the gathering of prisoners in surprise, before grinning.

"We're not done yet, we still have one more prison." Naruto told them seriously.

One of the forsaken leading the operation spoke up, his voice firm, "Go and release the final prisoners, I will take who we have to raid the Crusader's armory.

Naruto nodded before running deeper into the camp, Erlok and Grug close behind him. After searching tirelessly, they came upon the final pit. They peered inside it, eliciting a gasp from the bottom, "Is it really you guys?"

"Valisa?" Erlok asked in surprise, "Is there anyone else down there with ya mon?"

"No, no it's just me…they- they took Sydneth." She replied, her tone filled with worry.

They all shared worried glances before pulling the blood elf out of the prison. Naruto looked at his friends as he drew the sword Gularok had given him, "Any idea where they would have taken him."

Grug ripped two of the wooden posts out of the ground as makeshift weapons, before handing one to Erlok, "I had overheard the soldiers talking about an abandoned tower, that one to be exact." The orc pointed to the building on the outskirts of the encampment, it had the flags of the Scarlet Crusade draped over its sides.

Fire enveloped Valisa's hands as the mage snarled in anger, "What are we waiting for then, let's go!"

The group sprinted towards the tower. They all took notice of the lack of guards as Grug kicked the door down. As they entered the tower, three Crusaders wearing masks charged them with daggers. The first one was quickly impaled by Grug, the second was lit aflame by Valisa, and the third's head toppled to the floor, courtesy of Naruto.

The group ascended the stairs, until they came to an iron door. Erlok opened it slowly, noticing that the room was pitch black. Valisa entered first, using her mana flame as a torch. A groan brought their attention to the far wall, their eyes collectively widened. Syd was chained to a wall, there were several deep cuts in his torso, he was missing his left arm, and his eyes were gone, leaving him with hollow black pits.

The undead turned his head towards them slowly, "Is that you Grug?"

The orc walked up slowly, a sad frown on his face, "Yeah...it's me, how'd you know?"

The forsaken warlock grinned at them, "I could smell you a mile away. Now get me down from here."

Erlok had to hold the orc warrior back from injuring the undead further.

XxX

The group ran towards the armory, Syd being carried on Erlok's back. Once they got there they were greeted by a disheveled Gularok, who was missing pieces of his armor. They were brought up to speed, before they armed themselves. As they were shuffling through the weapons and armor, Naruto had stumbled upon a chest that contained all of his equipment!

He happily placed his ANBU gear on his body, before strapping his tanto to his back, and clipping his scrolls onto his belt. And to top it all off he was wrapped in a black cloak. The blond sighed in content, before joining his companions.

Each of them was well armed, eager to spill crusader blood.

Gularok stepped in front of the anxious mob of armed prisoners, "You all want vengeance?" his voice was low and firm, yet it carried to all of their ears. His question received growls in confirmation. The tauren pointed his axe in the direction of Undercity, a small smirk pulled at his lips, "Take it."

The small army surged forward with bloodthirsty battle cries.

**XxX**

**Sorry this one is shorter than last time. Again I'm sorry about Hiccup I was only experimenting. Gone forever I swear! Any way review please.**

**BYE BYE!**


	5. Chapter 4: Rain and Blood

**To be frank, I really don't like how the last couple chapters have come out. During some time in the future I will come back and rewrite what I'm not happy with. I won't change the story, but I will add more detail. To those of you wondering why Naruto is weak, I am making him weaker than he would be simply because I want it to be fair. He will be far more badass in future chapters, so hold your horses. Also I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Next one will be longer.**

**ATTENTION! I have changed Ch 2 and 3 just a little bit, you should check it out.**

**Disclaimer still applies.**

**XxX**

The rain fell hard upon the undead archers that littered the ramparts of the Undercity, their unnerving yellow eyes searching for any movement near the horizon. They didn't like the rain; it made their exposed joints ache. Soon the sound of marching feet reached rotted ears. The forsaken collectively scowled at the two thousand crusaders that trudged over the knolls, their drenched banners flapping in the storm. A horn blared somewhere in the mass, before the armored humans stopped their advancement. The forsaken took this time to draw arrows from their quivers and notch them into their longbows.

A steel-clad horse trotted to the front of the crusaders, its feminine rider glared at the remains of Lordaeron. Lora drew her sword before pointing it at the undead infested ruin, "Crusaders!" her voice carried over the rain, reaching all ears. "Hear me! Those maggot riddled bastards have soiled our once beautiful city! It's time to purge this world of these filthy corpses!"

Her words received cheers and shouts of agreement. The commander grinned before turning her attention back to the city. The gate was closed and reinforced with iron. No doubt there were probably undead waiting in the court yard. Lora chuckled lowly, "Bring out the ballista!"

Two war machines were dragged to the front lines by several soldiers. They aimed the giant projectiles at the strengthened gate. Two loud cracks later and the massive arrows pierced the entrance. Commander Higheborne growled in satisfaction, "CHARGE!" The Scarlet Crusaders surged forward, a tidal wave of steel. Almost instantly the forsaken began sending volley upon volley of black feathered arrows into the mass of red and white.

An undead officer that was on the wall widened his eerie eyes, before turning towards the court yard, "Prepare yourselves!" The heavily outnumbered forsaken watched the entrance, staying as still as statues. The sound of yells and running feet growing ever louder, each of them released inhuman growls when the first wave of crusaders entered the courtyard. Due to the strange entrance, the humans couldn't enter court yard in bulk, they were being forced to enter in a slow steady stream. The undead took solace in this small yet effective advantage. It was going to be a long night.

Lora observed her forces as they ran past her and into the ruins. From the corner of her eye she saw a crusader fall down beside her horse. As she turned to scold the moron her eyes widened. An axe was buried in the back of the fallen crusader's skull. Lora spun her mount around, a warning trying to leave her lips. Before she could voice said warning a small army of non-human races charged out of the forest. The scarlet commander grunted as a spear dug itself into her horse, causing her to fall to the ground.

XxX

Naruto unsheathed his tanto, Grug and Gularok beside him as they charged at the unsuspecting forces of the crusaders. With a roar only an orc could produce Grug slashed his battle axe in a horizontal arc, separating two crusader's torsos from their waists. With the force of a thousand ogres the mixed races slammed into the human army. Immediately the crusaders turned around to meet this new threat. Naruto stayed low, slashing his tanto across any human belly that crossed his path as he twirled around the battlefield. Gul was using a mixture between holy magic and his axe as he cut a path through the crusaders. Valisa stayed near the outskirts of the masses, sending in a magical bolt of fire when the opportunity presented itself.

Erlok helped Sydneth limp out of the tree line; the troll widened his eyes at the battle before him. The undead turned his head towards the sound of the fighting, before grinning maliciously, "Erlok." The troll glanced down at his wounded friend. "I can still be of help here, set me down and step back." Erlok reluctantly obeyed, before stepping back a couple feet, which soon turned to fourteen when purple mana began to swirl around the warlock's body.

Sydneth kept a look of concentration on his face as the purple mana circled him violently. The forsaken lifted his hand into the sky before flexing his clawed fingers. A portal rippled to life in front of them, and from it stepped a terror guard, its rippling muscle moving under purple skin and black armor. It was about three heads taller than an average troll, making it a very imposing figure. The demon growled at the one who summoned him. Erlok's fingers flexed towards his bow, unpleasant memories flashing behind his eyes.

"Why have you summoned me warlock?" Its voice was deep and grating, its black eyes glared down at them. Sydneth did his best to seem uninjured and strong, staring in the general direction of the demonic voice.

"I have brought you here for the only thing your kind is good at, Killing mortals. Destroy the scarlet crusaders, no one else." Sydneth said this with such a commanding tone the terror guard turned around with a scowl and stomped towards the battle, its two katana dripping with the current deluge. After a few steps the demon picked up speed and broke into a sprint.

XxX

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise when a crusader fell from the sky and landed beside his feet, the blond looked around and quickly spotted the large purple creature, tearing through the scarlet ranks with its two blades.

The blond widened his eyes before swinging his blade above his head, hearing the unique sound of metal scraping against metal. Naruto quickly sent a kick behind him, it connected and a feminine grunt entered his ears.

The young shinobi whirled around to see a very angry Lora Higheborne. Her eyes were wide and wild as she swung at Naruto once more, and the blond deflected it with a quiet snort.

"I am going to enjoy killing you hell spawn!" The brash woman screamed as she swung recklessly at her target in a blind rage. Naruto deflected each blow, his face an unreadable mask. Fed up with his defensive capabilities the Scarlet commander raised her sword in a two handed grip, "DIE!"

Naruto easily sidestepped the swing, acting on instinct the boy dashed forward and buried his tanto hilt deep inside of her chest. The woman coughed violently, placing shaky hands on top of Naruto's. Blood dripped from her mouth, landing on the blonde's cheek along with the rain.

"Damn you."

Naruto closed his eyes, before sliding his blade out and sheathing it in the blink of an eye. Lora's corpse fell seconds later.

XxX

A forsaken soldier on the wall pulled his axe from a crusader's skull before observing the battle below. His yellow eyes widened when he realized the enemy's ranks were thinning, he grinned showing his rotted teeth, before pulling a bone horn from his belt and blowing into it with what breath he could muster.

A vigorous cry of victory answered the horn, before the undead fought with renewed strength, victory was so close.

XxX (An hour later)

The rain had stopped. Grug grinned viciously as he ripped his axe from the back of a dead crusader. The orc proceeded to scan the battlefield, looking for familiar faces. The warrior smirked when his eyes landed on his group; they seemed to be talking about something. As he approached his smile slipped from his face, Erlok was sitting down on the ground, leaning his back against a rock, an arrow sticking out of his arm. Gul was kneeling beside him healing it with holy magic.

The troll was looking at Naruto, who was standing farther away from the assembly, with an expression of hurt. Valisa was talking to another blood elf that had joined the battle, seemingly oblivious to the tension in the air. Sydneth limped over to the blond, his terror guard following him obediently. The undead warlock cleared his throat loudly, gaining the attention of everybody nearby.

"Naruto, since you are leaving I would like to give you a gift." Grug tilted his head in confusion, why was Naruto leaving? Said blond turned to regard the forsaken, he gave a short hum to let the undead know he was listening. The warlock continued, "I know of the burden you carry, I am a warlock after all. This world is very dangerous, so you will need protection that is equally if not more dangerous." Sydneth patted his terror guard's arm. The demon outstretched its appendage towards Naruto, one of its katana loosely held in its hand. "This is a fel-steel blade, it is almost indestructible and I know it will serve you well."

Naruto gingerly took the blade from the demon's hand, immediately feeling the weight of the two handed blade, although it was far lighter than it looked. The handle could fit four of his small hands onto it; he would no doubt have to grow to use this weapon effectively. None the less he gave a quiet thank you. Grug walked over to Erlok, intent on getting all of the details.

Naruto placed the large black demonic blade onto his back, before pulling his cloak closer to his person. He had said goodbye to all of his friends but one, after he said his peace with Grug he would head out, most likely to Stormwind. The blond turned around to see Grug standing a few feet away.

"So, you're leaving?" Naruto nodded, before smirking up at the orc warrior, who smiled back, "It was an honor to fight beside you." Grug placed a large hand on top of Naruto's head ruffling his hair.

"Lok'tar ogar."

Grug had gotten the reason of Naruto's departure from Erlok. The troll had said the boy wanted to explore the world on his own and train in the arts of many fighting styles and that the next time they saw him he would be a great warrior, one that would be renown throughout the land. Grug could tell that was only a half-truth the moment he looked into Naruto's steely blue eyes. People have their reasons for secrets though, so he wasn't at all mad.

As Grug watched the boy walk into the woods, carrying a pack and his demon sword, an eager smile worked its way onto his face. He couldn't wait to test his skills on the warrior this blond would surely become.

**XxX**

**And we are done! The next chapter will be a time skip and it will go into the years he was gone and then we will be ready to enter Draenor. Hope you guys liked this. Please review!**

**BYE BYE!**


	6. Chapter 5: Preview Chapter

**All right if you haven't already you should go back to Ch2 and 3. I took away Hiccup for good, and I love the way I replaced the scene he was in. it is similar but the differences are glaring. Tell me what you think! Also a shout out to Thunder dragon! Those ideas are very awesome and I will do my best to make them come to life! I hope I do them justice! This will be just a preview or trailer chapter. I will take it down when the full thing is done. I have to watch like 10 lore videos since these arch ideas are beyond even my knowledge of lore. Please be patient guys! I will be stretching the time between Pandaria and WoD into 9 years. Naruto will be 18 when he enters the dark portal.**

**Disclaimer: same as always woot woot!**

**XxX**

Naruto tugged his cloak closer to his form in an attempt to protect himself from the rain. The ship he was on rocked lazily as it drifted through the calm sea. Days ago the blond had heard of the spiritual island of Pandaria. Thinking this would be the perfect time to advance his training, the young shinobi made his way to the nearest port. While he was there he heard news of Garrosh's fall, and Vol'jin's rise. An unsteady peace engulfed the lands. The only problem seemed to be cleaning up after the war, which most races were content with.

Naruto opened the link to the seal, only to smile softly as Kurama's snores filled his mind. Naruto walked back to his cabin. The blond unclasped his cloak and removed Surassha, his demon blade, from his back, before placing them onto his bed. Naruto sat down in the middle of the room, Indian style. He closed his eyes in deep concentration. Meditation would help pass the time.

**XxX Flashback**

_The Kyuubi festival was a time of mourning and celebration. They mourned the fallen civilians and shinobi that died defending the Leaf from the giant chakra monstrosity. They celebrated by drinking copious amounts of sake, and as many know alcohol affect the human brain in ways nothing else can. Many drunken villagers and ninja come together with a single purpose, to hunt a certain fox._

_That is where we find Naruto now, cowering in fear from the angry mob, who hurled trash as well as insults and slurred threats at the poor child. Naruto curled into the fetal position, nowhere to run, as he was trapped in the back of a dead-end alley. The mob surged forward, beating the child with all the might their intoxicated bodies would allow. A strong kick to the head made Naruto's vision blacken. The boy cried tears of pain, his own blood poured into his eyes, blinding him. The boy felt a strong pull on his subconscious. Too weak to resist, the child let darkness take him._

"_**Booooy…"**_

"_**Booooy."**_

"_**WAKE UP!"**_

_Naruto woke up in a sewer, his head turning this way and that, searching for the thing that had woken him. A dark chuckle resounded around the blond, causing his eyes to widen in fear. The boy swung around to see the largest prison he had ever laid eyes upon. Its doors held closed by a single piece of paper. Two blood moons appeared above him, glaring down at him with such contempt and malice, the child fell backwards in fear._

"_**I can make the pain go away. I can make them accept you. Just rip the paper a little and all of your troubles will disappear."**_

_Naruto shot up and sprinted towards the seal, wiping happy tears from his eyes. It was too good to be true but the child didn't care. He was going to take this chance! Red chakra lifted him to the seal, as his hands grasped the paper he felt something or someone sprinting towards him, but he didn't care. The blond made a small tear in the paper with shaky hands and darkness found him again._

_The rest was a blur…he remembered…blood…screaming…crying?_

_Naruto's eyes focused on the bloodied field he was standing on, his face stretched into an insane grin. He was bathed in the blood of the bodies that littered the clearing. Not ten feet away a mother cried over the body of her child. The feral child took two steps before he felt a hand on his forehead, the toad sage looked down at the blond, before whispering a jutsu, causing the jinchuuriki into unconsciousness._

_Monster, demon, abomination, subhuman filth, FOX!_

XxX

Naruto's eyes snapped open; his body covered in a light sheen of sweat, his breathing was sporadic and loud. Immediately he could feel the guilt that didn't belong to him, "How much did you see?"

His question was met by silence for a few moments.

"**All of it…Kit…I'm sorry." **Naruto's eyes grew misty when he heard the kitsune's voice crack during his apology; the blond raised a shaky hand to his forehead.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Kurama. You simply brought out what was in me all along. I am a monster."

Kurama stayed silent, he gave up trying to prove Naruto wrong long ago. He would have to overcome his demons in the coming days.

Loud yells and running feet garnered Naruto's attention to the outside. Naruto quickly stood up, strapped Surassha to his back before running to the deck. The blond dodged sailors and other passengers with unmatched grace. He quickly grabbed a blood elf's arm, "What is going on?"

The blood elf's face was hard as stone, "Pirates."

Naruto ran to the railings with the rest of the crew, his eyes searching the horizon. THERE! A ship was heading towards them at high speeds; its sails were as red as blood. The sound of blades being drawn was almost deafening. The captain, a burly dwarf, hefted a large hammer. "All righty lads, these lousy dogs think they can take us down! Let's provem wrong!"

The blood elf that was standing next to Naruto unsheathed a cutlass, before turning his green eyes to Naruto, "Hey kid."

Naruto looked up.

"Go for the eyes." A small smirk tugged at the elf's mouth.

Naruto turned his eyes towards the much closer pirate ship, feeling a sense of excitement for the coming battle, and he hated himself for it.

In the seal Kurama grinned, some of his old bloodthirstiness making an appearance.

"**Finally, some action."**

**XxX**

**Remember this is just a preview; the real chapter will be much larger. Please let me know if you think this is good. Go and check out Chapters 2 and 3 to see the changes. The rest of this chapter will be up once I finish the lore videos and as always**

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
